


Amazons

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [11]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Harems, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari





	Amazons

"Stay within our circle," Diana ordered Steve as they walked through the too-ornate grand hallway that led to Lionel's Court in Gotham City. "I do not wish them to touch you, Love."

"I'll stay safe, Angel," Steve promised.

She smiled at him but the smile was much too tight. Despite everything they'd discussed beforehand, Steve still wasn't sure that coming to Court in armor was the best choice. There were going to be assumptions made from the armor but then there would have been other, more irritating to Steve at least, assumptions made if they'd shown up in formal wear instead.

Steve had only been to court with Hal a couple of times before. That hadn't been in Gotham, as neither of them had spent much time there before. The building that King Lionel used for Court in Metropolis was new, shining with white marble and huge glass windows that were one of the city's wonders. Gotham's Court was positively gothic, complete with gargoyles, heavy gray stone and enough gilding on the interior furnishings to make the place seem ostentatious. Or maybe it was that Steve's eyes had become accustomed to Paradise Island and Themysciria's simple Greek architecture.

When they entered the actual throne room Steve decided that, no, it actually was downright gaudy. It suited King Lionel, who sat on his throne as if he expected that the imposing black chair with its jewels and gold decorations would make him look more impressive too. To Steve's inner amusement, he only succeeded in looking out of place and somehow profoundly corrupt.

Hal was there, his face far too grim both for the situation and for Steve's comfort. The grimness faded into abrupt surprise when he saw Diana's star spangled armor and Steve's gold and ivory not so ceremonial armor. Close to Hal, Lord Oliver stood with his favorite slave, Dinah. He couldn't see much of Dinah other than bright eyes peering through gauzy black veils but the sheer weight of topaz and gold draped over her body said everything that needed to be said about what she meant to Lord Oliver. Roy hovered behind her as if trying to keep anyone other than Lord Oliver from touching her.

Since Lord Oliver was there, it was no surprise to Steve that Lord Bruce was there too. He hadn't brought Clark, his favorite. Instead, Tim knelt by his side in the sort of bondage gear that nightmares were made of. The boy looked surprisingly comfortable in his leather and chains so maybe it wasn't quite as restrictive as it looked. Or maybe he just liked it. Steve couldn't help but notice that he was quite erect despite the gear wrapped around his genitals.

"King Lionel," Diana said in her regal voice, the one that could carry across a battlefield with ease. "I am Princess Diana of Themysciria Island. I bring you greetings from my mother, Queen Hippolyta."

"Welcome to my court, Princess Diana," King Lionel said in a tone better reserved for the bedroom. His eyes caught the way Steve's jaw clenched, resulting in a smirk that made Steve want to smash a fist into the man's face. "I am glad that you and your… people came."

His visible pause as he studied Steve made all three of the Amazons straighten up and glare. This time it was Steve smirking back at him, which got a raised eyebrow of mild surprise. Diana let out a breath of air that was just a hair too explosive. She rested her hand on her sword as she glared at King Lionel as though she wanted to put the sword straight through his chest.

"May I present my sister, Princess Donna, my slave Cassandra and my consort Steve Trevor?" Diana said far too tightly.

She gestured to each in turn and thus missed the point at which anger and disappointment flared in King Lionel's eyes. That point was of course when the term 'consort' was mention attached to Steve's name, which was enough to tell Steve exactly what sort of alliance King Lionel had been planning on proposing. The way he immediately turned his eyes to Donna raised the hackles on the back of Steve's neck. There was no way he'd let that greasy old man touch his Angel's little sister!

"I wasn't aware that you had taken a consort," Lionel said with a nod at Steve that was just barely respectful. "My congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Diana said as she smiled at Steve so brightly that there could be no doubt in anyone's mind that they were very much a love match. "Aphrodite blessed me with Steve's presence on the islands and I am most grateful to Her for it. I give thanks every day for his presence in my life."

"Then I take it there will be no discussion of your returning to your post in the Royal Navy?" King Lionel said directly to Steve.

"No, afraid not," Steve said in a deliberately casual tone that he was pretty sure would irritate King Lionel. "I'm very happy with Diana, even though her people think it's a bit scandalous for us to be together this way. Amazons don't generally do permanent couplings with males, you see. It's considered… almost perverted to want to be with a male for more than a casual coupling or two. We're kind of enjoying being the 'wild' couple of Themysciria. I mean really, a heterosexual pairing? What is the world coming to?"

Donna made a little squeaking noise behind his back and Cassie stifled a giggle. All Diana did was laugh out loud and run a hand down his arm fondly. She didn't keep it there long enough for either of them to be attacked but it was a nicely reassuring gesture, as well as on that showed her fondness for Steve.

King Lionel shook his head as if he couldn't quite wrap his head around the concept. Off on the sidelines, Hal had raised a hand to hide his smirk at them and Lord Bruce had his fingers buried in Tim's hair. The other lords, other than Lord Oliver, looked so confused and horrified by the idea of Diana and Steve being somehow inappropriate that it was hard not to laugh.

"I see," King Lionel said in a tone that clearly said that he didn't see it at all. "A pity. All reports had you as one of our best officers. I had hoped to promote you and give you a ship of your own."

"I'm glad to hear that I was so highly regarded," Steve said, not believing it for a minute. He knew he had good reviews and he'd always been an excellent officer in the Navy but King Lionel wasn't the sort to value that sort of honesty and hard work. "Unfortunately, my new duties as Diana's consort don't allow me to keep my commission. There's just no way to make the two things work together. I intended to turn in my formal resignation today anyway so I suppose that's what I'm doing now."

King Lionel's jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth against whatever words he'd been planning on offering to keep Steve under his thumb. At his side, Prince Lex shut his eyes for a moment in a sigh that was completely silent. When he opened his eyes, he smiled honestly and openly at Diana and Steve.

"Congratulations," Prince Lex said to them. "It's a blessing to find your mate in life, no matter who they are or how others perceive it."

"Quite so," Diana said much more warmly. "I shall pray to Aphrodite that you find yours someday as well, Prince Alexander."

"Thank you," Prince Lex said with a gracious nod that was tempered by the way he winced at hearing his full name used.

"I wonder if your mother had a chance to review my proposal," King Lionel said. His voice was fully back in the sleazy bedroom tone but instead of looking at Diana, he now studied Cassie and Donna.

"She did," Diana said so dismissively that King Lionel jerked as if he'd been slapped. "We do not enter into arrangements such as your 'marriage'. Amazons are always the dominant ones in our relationships and I am afraid that you would not want to cede your throne to my mother, myself or my sister Donna. We would of course have to require that were you to bind yourself to us that way."

The wave of total shock that swept through the surrounding Nobles made Steve want to laugh aloud. King Lionel's expression was so openly horrified that it was nearly impossible not to grin at him. Just about the only people who weren't staring, which included Lord Bruce who gazed at Steve as if he'd just given up his very freedom, were Hal and Lady Selina. Hal had a hand clamped over his mouth and Lady Selina looked as though she wanted to sign up to be an Amazon right there on the spot.

"No, that would… not be acceptable," King Lionel said in a strangled tone that matched the purpling of his cheeks from rage. "Well, you are welcome at my Court. I hope that our methods of doing things will be… educational."

"I'm sure that they will be," Diana said in a tone better suited to a battlefield than a supposedly peaceful room full of idle nobility.

She nodded and Steve bowed respectfully to King Lionel before moving off to the side so that the proper business of court could begin. By the time it was over several hours later, Steve thought that he truly had gotten used to the way things were done in Themysciria. The overt corruption of King Lionel's court was sickening. Only a few of the Lords and Ladies seemed at all decent. Steve thanked all of his gods and Diana's too that she, Donna and Cassie did such a good job keeping him away from the bad ones. Cobblepot in particular made Steve want to throw up.

Lord Bruce walked up with Tim reluctantly trailing behind him. "I thought that you might like to visit the Manor, Princess Diana. I have several friends visiting at the moment so you and your people would be quite welcome."

"My thanks," Diana said so genuinely that Steve could almost believe that they hadn't met before. "I would be delighted to visit. You will of course excuse me for keeping Cassie from any of your guests. I do not feel it would be appropriate for her to partake of them as she is still learning to control her strength."

"Ah, her strength?" Lord Bruce asked with a look that was honestly perplexed.

"Indeed," Diana said.

She turned and nodded to Cassie who grinned suddenly. King Lionel was still on his throne. He gasped when Cassie walked over and picked him and his throne up with one hand, holding them both out at arm's length without the slightest bit of effort. Every single person in the room seemed to hold their breath and Cassie appeared to be enjoying the anger and fear in Lionel's eyes, though he tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing.

"There you go, your Majesty," Cassie said, setting him back down as gently as you please. "Thank you for your assistance."

She headed back to Diana and Steve's sides with a bounce in her step. When she got there, she smiled brightly at Diana. "It's actually not that heavy. I thought it was made of stone but I think that it's just oak or something."

Steve chuckled and patted Cassie's shoulder, prompting her to grin and blush shyly. Around them, the other Lords and Ladies stared. If the youngest and smallest of the Amazons could do something like that so easily, then how strong were the other, more mature ones? It was really hard to control his laughter as several of the Lords studied Steve as if to search for bruises or broken bones.

As people started drifting out, Lady Selina carefully drifted over to talk to Diana. It took a couple of minutes for Lady Selina to work the conversation around to how one became an Amazon. Steve was somewhat amused at how smoothly she managed to do it, not that it stopped him from grinning and then laughing out loud at Lady Selina's response to how one became an Amazon.

"A slave? I'd have to become a slave to be an Amazon?" Lady Selina gasped.

Steve's laughter drowned out Diana and Donna's calm responses. His laughter mixed with Cassie's giggles, filling King Lionel's court with humor that it probably hadn't been seen since Lionel took the throne. No matter what anyone else here thought, Steve was perfectly happy with his new life. Hopefully the secret alliance with Lord Bruce's people would let them bring King Lionel down so that everyone else could have the same sort of happiness that Steve had gotten with Diana.


End file.
